


the one who rocks the boat

by bigbbadwolf



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: А потолки там — все мы там будем с недосыпами и паническими атаками, незакрытыми сессиями и открытыми глазами, в конце-концов, каждый сходит с ума, только вот медленнее или быстрее своего соседа по палате — белые, как фартук, Алиса видела такой цвет давно, в детстве, когда мама пекла вишневый пирог; иначе платье было не отстирать от красного сока. ©





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the one who rocks the boat (с) — «тот, кто раскачивает лодку», ведет к нестабильности.

Он сказал мне: «драконов не бывает», а потом привел в их логово.  
Кен Кизи

  
  
К середине жизни люди, живущие рядом с вокзалами, перестают слышать шум поездов. К концу жизни – перестают испытывать тягу бросить все и уехать так далеко, как только возможно.   
  
Квентин не помнит, сколько времени он находится в госпитале; ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть до той точки невозврата, после которой слово «свобода» не будет вызывать неизменную боль в висках и ребрах.   
  
Каждый его день проходит одинаково: подъем, холодная вода, возвращающая к жизни, пресный завтрак, маленькая круглая белая таблетка. Потом – что-то смазывается, жизнь расплывается на несвязанные между собой картинки, и Квентин приходит в себя только к обеду. Еда становится вкуснее, а вторая таблетка – голубая, продолговатая, похожая на каплю воды, – возвращает ему собственный разум.   
  
Квентин вспоминает о доме: он помнит, что в его родной квартире постоянно стоял запах дыма, потому что мама отвлекалась на тысячу других вещей, кроме готовки, на ее плите подгорало все; позже, когда мамы не стало, папа специально сжигал бекон или тосты, он ел подгорелый хлеб, срезая с него черные корочки, и на них капали его слезы.   
  
Он думает о своем отце, который стабильно показывается на пороге клиники раз в неделю. Он задает одинаковые вопросы, а Квентин дает одинаковые ответы; они повторяют этот бессмысленный ритуал раз за разом, потому что это _единственное_ , что удерживает Квентина на плаву. Чем живет сейчас его отец, он не знает.   
  
Он думает о Джулии и Джеймсе, его школьных друзьях; на Джулии – свадебное платье, а Джеймс улыбается так, будто никогда больше не будет несчастен. В церкви, в которой они венчаются, огромные высокие окна, и солнечный свет окрашивает все в золотой, даже белые стены.  
  
В больнице стены тоже белые – такие белые, что сводит зубы, но Квентин привык и к этому. Он знает, что большинство пациентов боятся дотрагиваться до стен, боятся даже подходить так близко, потому что им кажется, что они грязные.   
У них грязные мысли, грязный разум, грязные руки; они недостойны такого белого света, они с опаской смотрят на солнце.   
  
Раньше Квентин думал, что все это глупости. Теперь – почти привык.   
  
*  
  
Новенького приводят рано утром, как и всех остальных. На ладони у Квентина лежит таблетка, но он не торопится запивать ее водой, ему интересно – кто там?   
  
У новенького длинные волосы, челка закрывает лицо, и он сдувает ее непринужденным жестом, как будто снимается в рекламе или фильме. Квентин думает, что такие декорации – больничные стены, пахнущий хлоркой пол, тусклые лампы – могут быть только у очень дешевого фильма. Он пока только наблюдает, выхватывает детали: длинные пальцы, перебирающие больничную одежду, потертая куртка, которую у него обязательно отберут, грязь на ботинках, разноцветные шнурки, узкие джинсы.   
  
Квентин не успевает рассмотреть лицо новичка, выхватывает только профиль и светло-карие глаза, а потом его уводят, а на плечо Квентина ложится тяжелая рука санитара.   
  
– Пей таблетку, кудряшка Кью.   
  
– Конечно, – отзывается Квентин и закидывает кругляшку в рот. Мир тускнеет.   
  
Он выныривает из дремы на запах овощного рагу; обитатели госпиталя подтягиваются в сторону кухни, безмолвно стучат своими тарелками по грязной стойке и негромко мычат. Другой способ общения им недоступен. На кухне работает злой одноглазый Эрни, они боятся его, а не уважают. Эрни владеет едой, а значит – их жизнями тоже.   
  
Квентин подходит одним из последних. Ему трудно идти, коленки как ватные, а в висках тихонько тикают несуществующие часы. В это утро Квентин видел, как открывается дверь в Филлори: он прошел внутрь и успел заметить женщину, которая выращивает эти часы в деревьях. Она удобряет их, поливает кристально-синей водой, ей приходится просыпаться с восходом солнца чтобы сделать это.   
  
Это достойно уважения.   
  
Квентин в госпитале, но он все еще слышит: тик-так, тик-так.   
  
Кто-то встает в очередь прямо за ним, но за длинными волосами Квентин не видит, кто именно; он протягивает Эрни свою пластиковую тарелку и слышит плюхание, с которым она наполняется темно-коричневой жижей.   
  
– Должно быть вкусно, – ухмыляется Эрни с улыбкой садиста. Он-то знает, что это не так.   
  
– Ты думаешь, что ты можешь давать им всякую гадость, – это не вопрос, а у говорящего – звонкий голос. Квентин останавливается и оборачивается, и он уверен, что вся кухня замерла. Отчасти потому, что никто не слышал этого голоса раньше, но в большей степени потому, что никто никогда не смел разговаривать с Эрни.   
  
Они боялись сказать ему даже _спасибо_ (если кто-то вообще испытывал благодарность), считали, что молчаливые взгляды будут лучше, чем банальная вежливость.   
  
– Ты думаешь, что ты лучше них, но на самом деле ты просто жалкий идиот, который пытается почувствовать себя лучше, чем хоть кто-нибудь. Горстка психов подходит для твоего больного самоутверждения? Все, на что ты способен?   
  
У Эрни дрожат губы – от злости, конечно. Он смотрит в сторону санитаров (те наблюдают издалека) и думает, что он мог бы быть одним из них, получи он хоть какое-нибудь образование, но он – всего лишь обслуживающий персонал на кухне. Вряд ли они заступятся за него, особенно когда ему говорят правду.   
  
– Тебе добавки, мальчик? – спрашивает он хрипло.   
  
– Меня зовут Элиот, – вскидывается говорящий, – Мне двадцать два, мальчиком можешь назвать то, что у тебя в штанах.   
  
У него такой четкий и громкий голос, что посуда на кухне отзывается звоном. Квентин боится Эрни чуть меньше остальных (Эрни похож на его дедушку-военного), поэтому он берет Элиота за рукав и ведет его в сторону.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что вы это терпите, – Элиот очень громкий, и Квентин едва удерживается от того, чтобы закрыть лицо руками и спрятаться. Вместо этого он рассматривает Элиота, мысленно сопоставляя его с тем парнем, которого привели утром. Картинки почти совпадают.   
  
Теперь на Элиоте больничная одежда, которая должна делать его никаким, блеклым, ненастоящим, но Элиот все равно шире любых границ – он громкий и звонкий, у Квентина закладывает уши.   
  
– Поверить не могу, – снова говорит Элиот. Он стучит вилкой по столу так, что все вокруг обернулись бы, не считай они эту реальность вымышленной.   
  
– Не верь, – тускло отвечает Квентин. Он думает о часах в Филлори.   
  
– Сколько сейчас времени? – вдруг так в тему спрашивает Элиот, – здесь нигде нет часов.   
  
– Я не … – Квентин не успевает ответить, потому что Элиот отодвигает стул (громко, черт возьми) и выходит из столовой.  
  
Санитары идут за ним, и Квентин знает, что будет – он привстает, а потом садится обратно. Не хочет смотреть.   
  
*  
  
На следующий день Квентин просыпается не от привычного звука будильника. Он просыпается от топота и криков – это нарушает размеренное течение больничной жизни. Квентин встает; под босыми ногами пол кажется ледяным. Он идет в коридор прямо в пижаме (она не отличается от больничной одежды, но пахнет им и постелью, а не лекарствами). Мимо него проносятся два санитара.   
  
– Где этот мальчик? – главная медсестра шлепает по столу влажной ладонью (отвратительный звук), она нервничает и вскидывается от каждого шороха.   
  
– Он вообще жив?   
  
Почему-то Квентин знает, о ком идет речь. Он не дурак (хоть и притворяется дураком).   
  
– Почему вы называете его мальчиком, – спрашивает Квентин у одного из санитаров, – Ему же двадцать два.   
  
Санитар не отвечает, он говорит что-то в телефон, который прижимает к уху плечом, а потом уходит, так и не взглянув на Квентина.   
  
– Ты видел, что там написано? – к нему подходит маленькая светловолосая девушка, похожая на мышку. Квентин отражается в ее очках, – Там, на стене.  
  
Она показывает пальцами на выход в коридор.   
  
Квентин не уверен, что ему можно находиться здесь, но он все равно идет к выходу и останавливается в дверях. На белой стене – той самой, которой даже не касаются пациенты госпиталя – написано огромное слово.   
  
Девочка-мышка стоит позади Квентина, он слышит ее дыхание. Она улыбается:  
  
– Он украл акварель из комнаты отдыха.   
  
На стене разноцветными красками – синей, желтой, красной, – написано слово _«свобода»_.


	2. Chapter 2

Квентин хочет умереть так давно, что эта мысль, сначала – жуткая, потом – привычная, просыпается вместе с ним по утрам, висит на его плечах непосильно-привычным грузом.   
Квентин хочет умереть, но здесь у него даже нет сил поднять руку повыше, чтобы перерезать собственное горло. После таблеток запястья совсем не гнутся, а ладони весят тонну каждая, и Квентин не понимает, это же его собственное тело, почему оно не выпускает его наружу.   
  
Дни и недели вытекают песком сквозь пальцы, Квентин теряет счет.   
Он просыпается, солнце светит в глаза, он уже даже не думает «выключите солнце», ему все равно, что будет с этим миром.   
  
Его собственный – дал трещину.   
  
Отец как-то шутил, что Квентин – боец запаса. Он не хотел быть бойцом (приходилось – жизнь), он хотел рядом кого-то (может, Джулию), хотел волшебства (книги, музыка, вечность), хотел дом и двух больших псов, чтобы трепать их между ушей.   
Эта картинка в его голове была неотчетливой и плоской, но он цеплялся за нее в особенно тяжелые дни.   
  
А потом мир просто выключили.   
  
Первые яркие краски, которые Квентин увидел за долгое-долгое время – синяя, желтая, красная, – на белой больничной стене.   
  
*  
  
Элиота возвращают в общие палаты спустя два дня. У него синяки на запястьях, темные круги под глазами и улыбка на пол-лица. Квентин откровенно не понимает, откуда это берется в нем: Элиот яркий, светлый, шумный, он заставляет всех составить стулья вокруг самого большого стола и рисовать чудесные, яркие рисунки.   
Пациенты улыбаются, а санитары обходят их стороной – что делать с радостью в этом месте они еще совсем не знают.   
  
Квентин чувствует, как горячо становится на кончиках пальцев. Он подсаживается ближе и ловит его улыбку – воздух становится чище, прозрачнее, дышать – _легче_.   
  
Элиот говорит:   
– Я бы хотел жить в книгах. Никто не понимает этого, но я-то знаю, что ты поймешь.   
  
Он почти шепчет, и Квентину приходится наклониться поближе:  
– Мы как-нибудь отправимся туда вместе.   
  
Квентин не знает, почему Элиот выбрал его; в больнице много забавных пациентов. Элиот, на самом деле, говорит не только с ним, но с ним – больше и чаще, и в это трудно поверить, но Квентин пробует.   
  
К концу второй недели Элиот забирает у него таблетки и говорит «не сегодня».   
  
Время становится осязаемым, жизнь – не новая, а его настоящая жизнь, – собирается по кусочкам. Все работает, шестеренки вертятся, Квентин слышит их приятный металлический звук.   
  
Элиот кладет ладонь ему на плечо и улыбается снова; Квентин замечает, что синяки из лиловых превратились в темно-коричневые, начали исчезать.   
  
– Квентин, – угловатая злобная медсестра, которая никогда не дает ему закончить рисунки или рассказы и гонит спать, говорит ему через стекло из своей маленькой комнаты, – К тебе пришел отец.   
  
Квентин сжимает запястье Элиота (ему будет больно, но он не против) и уходит в другую комнату.   
  
– Папа.   
– Ты улыбаешься, – вместо приветствия говорит отец. Что-то шевелится у Квентина под ребрами, он выдыхает и трогает пальцами собственное лицо.   
– Правда?   
  
Его отец кивает, и в уголках его глаз расползается сеточка морщин.   
  
*  
  
Врачи дают Квентину месяц, и за этот месяц он успевает осмотреть с Элиотом все этажи, придумать дюжину сказок, столько же – историй, которые могут сбыться (в них они придумывают имена для собак, выбирают дом), узнать про Элиота маленькие и большие тайны; за месяц Квентин ощущает себя самым счастливым в галактике, а саму галактику – _настоящей_ , живой, огромной.   
  
Элиот натягивает рукава на тощие руки и обнимает Квентина за шею. Ощущение его тяжелой ладони где-то на затылке делает Квентину невообразимо хорошо.   
Он сам не знает, как это происходит – они целуются за углом, в двух шагах от толстого санитара, который только что вымыл полы во всех комнатах.   
  
Элиот делает вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, Квентин – просто держится к нему ближе, трогает чаще, смотрит на остальных с опасением – не трогайте, _он мой_ , не смейте, уходите, закройте за собой дверь.   
  
*  
  
– Ты будешь приходить ко мне, когда тебя выпустят?   
Квентин поднимает глаза; сигарета Элиота тлеет в темноте ночи, они стоят в белых стенах больничной душевой. Краны – блестящие, металлические, острые и почти живые в лунном свете. Элиот стоит высоким изогнутым деревом где-то в дверном проеме, Квентин – почти как всегда – ищет его на ощупь.   
  
– Конечно. Я заберу тебя отсюда, обещаю.   
  
Элиот молчит, выдыхает дым; все вокруг серое, как будто луна выпила все яркие краски.   
  
*  
  
Когда Квентина забирают, Элиот не выходит прощаться. Девочка со светлыми волосами говорит, что он не хочет показывать шрамы на запястьях, на руках, до самого локтя; Квентин смеется – он видел их, целовал каждый.   
  
Он уверен, что Элиот просто решил не говорить «прощай», потому что Квентин приедет сюда за ним. Все остальные (Квентин не помнит имен) машут ему.   
  
Когда выписываешься – перестаешь существовать для больницы. Санитары, медсестры, врачи – отпускают тебя, перестают держать ледяными руками.   
  
Квентина ловят руки отца, они шершавые, теплые и живые; он хотел бы, чтобы его держали руки Элиота, но Элиоту нужно прийти в себя.   
  
– Ты будешь здоровым, – Квентин трогает белую стену (под новым слоем краски ему все еще чудится синий, желтый, красный) ладонью и выходит за дверь.   
  
*  
  
Неделю спустя мир все еще цветной и настоящий. Квентин сбегает по лестнице вниз с громким топотом, отец смеется и ставит перед ним дымящуюся чашку кофе.   
– Идешь сегодня к своему другу?   
  
Квентин перекатывает во рту слово «друг» и думает: да, к другу. Ко всему, что у меня есть в этом мире, папа, но ты не поймешь.   
  
– Подвезти?   
  
Квентин качает головой. Он идет до больницы пешком (далеко, но плевать), кроссовки сминают листву, опавшую с деревьев. Квентин удивлен – мир, время года – осень; совсем скоро зима. Он думает, о чем расскажет Элиоту в первую очередь: о том, что его снова взяли в колледж, или о том, что он нашел замечательную книгу, _«помни, я выбрал тебя сам»_.   
  
*  
  
– Здравствуйте.   
– Здравствуй, Квентин.   
– Я к Элиоту, Элиот Вог.   
– Его выписали два дня назад, Квентин. Родители сказали, что переводят в другую клинику. Я думала, ты знал, душка.   
  
Квентин стоит и смотрит, как мир вращается вокруг с огромной скоростью.   
  
– Нет, – говорит он, – я не знал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lift your head and look out the window  
> Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
> Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring  
> All the living are dead and the dead are all living  
> The war is over and we are beginning.  
> (с)
> 
>  
> 
> Stars — In our bedroom after the war

Есть люди, которые всю жизнь идут к какому-то результату, к какой-то цели. То, как именно они ее достигнут – определяет каждый прожитый день, с утра и до самого вечера. Кому-то важнее всего развлечения; «do it for the memories, приятель», кому-то – открытия, к которым он придет в процессе, кто-то хочет получить как можно больше удовольствия, а кто-то – вычеркнуть все пункты в миллионах списков, которые он составил.   
Есть люди, которые живут в процессе, упиваются настоящим; их глаза всегда широко открыты, но для них сложнее всего направление, в котором стоит идти. Когда нет цели – куда двигаться?   
  
Элиот всегда был из таких. Он любит то, что происходит прямо сейчас; дышит и живет моментом. Это всегда было так, и это работало.   
  
А потом Элиот сломался.   
  
Собрать себя по кусочкам стоило ему многого: побега из больницы, стены которой превратились в белые на следующий день, хотя он извел на них много краски; побега от родителей (отчим ненавидел его, мать не верила, но черт возьми, Элиот видел это), побега от _Квентина_.   
  
Город, укутанный в предрассветную дымку, ворочается, просыпается, хлопает дверями магазинов как ресницами в попытке продрать глаза; Элиот не может уснуть. В комнате, которую он снимает, обваливается штукатурка. На карте потолка Элиот выдумывает целые созвездия. У него в ушах играет музыка.   
  
Война закончилась, думает Элиот, я _выиграл_.   
  
*  
  
Они с Квентином были знакомы с самого детства. Элиот помнит:  
  
Элиоту едва исполняется пятнадцать, и несмотря на теплое золотистое свечение магии, которое пронизывает каждый его день (он упорно молчит об этом), его кулаки – все еще не такие сильные, как хотелось бы.   
Он дожидается, пока галдящий рой мальчишек отходит в сторону, а потом поднимает книгу, которая выпала из чужой сумки. На обложке расцветают диковинные, сказочные деревья. Если бы Элиот хотел – он мог бы вырастить такие на маленьком пустыре за домом его родителей. Если бы его маме было до этого дело – он бы, может быть, попытался.   
  
Отчим Элиота считает, что голый забор, больше похожий на острые пики вокруг замка – самое подходящее украшение их двора, и спорить с ним – значит остаться без шоколадных батончиков, без маминой улыбки, без музыки по вечерам из радиоприемника, который Элиот собрал сам. Тогда, несколько лет назад, еще без магии.   
  
Он отряхивает книгу и открывает на первой странице: «Филлори и дальше. Т. 1. Дом в стенах». На когда-то белых страницах – тысячи отпечатков детских пальцев, книга зачитана до дыр. От нее пахнет пылью и солнцем, как от тех книг, которые любят больше всего. Элиот не может удержаться – гладит корешок тонким пальцем, улыбается и смотрит на солнце, прижимая свободную ладонь как козырек к своему лбу.   
Мальчик, у которого отобрали книгу, стоит у самого школьного забора, он ниже Элиота и у него длинные волосы, растрепанные на затылке. Он похож на раздраженного воробья, так вздымаются его плечи. Элиот пинает кроссовками камешки по дороге к нему (ему все-таки нужно казаться достаточно равнодушным, чтобы держать лицо).   
– Твое?  
  
  
Во сне Квентин никогда ему не отвечает. Элиот перематывает песню на самое начало. Когда он просыпается – в его ладонях нет _ни капли_ магии.  
  
*  
  
Квентин _устал_. Он не хочет искать Элиота, он не хочет возвращаться в больницу, он думает, что Элиота больше не существует. Отец говорит ему: скоро осень, время возвращаться на учебу. Квентин тщательно складывает стопкой новые, пахнущие свежей бумагой тетради. Ему нравится подписывать обложку жирной черной ручкой: _Квентин Колдуотер_. Нерушимая печать.   
  
К булочной, в которую Квентин ходит за свежей выпечкой на завтрак (еще одна константа) он идет каждый раз разными путями. Сначала – мимо церкви. Он стоит и слушает, как бьют колокола. Потом – мимо парка. Птицы поют так, что не слышно голосов людей. Квентин думает, что так – даже к лучшему. Люди сейчас мало его интересуют.   
  
В теплом бумажном пакете в его руках есть надежда. Квентин приходит к больнице и стоит у плетеной ограды. За ней – совсем другая, мрачная жизнь. Он не хочет туда возвращаться.   
  
_Господи, отпусти._  
  
– Не хочешь сходить в гости к Джулии и Джеймсу?   
Квентин снова думает о том, как похожи имена у его друзей. Он выдумал их или выдумал Элиота?   
– Обязательно, пап.   
  
Каждый день всю эту неделю, и еще три дня после, Квентин ходит к больнице.   
  
*  
  
Элиот снова просыпается. На часах – почти вечер. Он выходит из квартиры (повернуть ключ два раза, проверить ручку, посмотреть с улицы, не осталось ли открытым окно). В его мире спокойно. Мама звонит ему один раз в сутки, проверить, жив он, или нет.  
  
Элиот больше не думает о том, что мама хотела бы его смерти.   
  
Он вспоминает: они останавливаются в самой глуши парка, еще немного вперед – и забор, отделяющий городские аллеи от частной территории, за которой дальше – только лес.   
  
Вокруг становится тихо, воздух подрагивает, время замирает. Звуки природы становятся почти неслышимы, зато Элиот слышит, как бьется чужое сердце. Он улыбается.   
  
Дерево перед ними: старое, похожее скорее на корягу, как будто раньше на месте парка была вода, настоящая Атлантида; Элиот будит его ото сна прикосновением самых кончиков пальцев. Он шепчет – как заклинание – «пора просыпаться, друг», и ветви отодвигаются в стороны. Из маленькой дверцы вылетает синяя птичка (облезлый клюв, потертая спинка):   
– Ку-ку, ку-ку, ку-ку.   
  
Элиот молчит, просто стоит рядом с Квентином. Он понимает, что такие моменты нужно разделять молча.  
  
Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что нельзя показывать людям магию, то он все равно нарушил бы запрет (он, в общем-то, не дурак, и понимал, что такими секретами не делятся с кем попало); он все равно показал бы Квентину часы, магию, дерево, потому что у него сейчас – _такие_ глаза.   
  
В больнице Квентин смотрел на него также. После того, как он ушел – Элиот знал, что таким его взгляд больше не будет.   
  
*  
  
Квентин думает о вещах, которые с ними еще не случились.   
Элиот стоит у дерева в парке и прижимается к теплой коре щекой.   
  
Вечер опускается на город матовым голубым покрывалом.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы думали, что это конец, но это оказалось началом.

В кабинете декана Фогга пахнет пряностями и старыми книгами. Он неторопливо варит себе кофе в потрескавшейся от времени турке. Огонь – зачем усложнять себе жизнь – горит прямо на столе, не затрагивая кипу бумаг.   
  
Уже далеко не юная Джейн Чатвин садится на край стола и закидывает ногу на ногу. Фогг морщится:   
  
– Оставь эти штучки для первокурсников, мы здесь занимаемся серьезными вещами.   
  
Джейн снисходительно приподнимает бровь.   
  
– Я вижу, директор. Что скажете?   
  
Она легко спрыгивает, встает на цыпочки рядом со старинным шкафом, и прямо через стекло достает себе чашку из тонкого синего фарфора. Чашка звенит от прикосновений.   
  
– Жаль, что это не он привел Квентина к нам.   
  
– Квентина еще никто не привел.   
  
Джейн наливает себе кофе. Между ней и Фоггом повисает легкое облачко ароматного дыма.   
  
– Да, но Элиот уже здесь. Мы поймали его в парке на прошлой неделе. Ты снова оставила там часы.   
  
– Мне жаль. – Судя по тону ее голоса – это ложь. – В любом случае, он еще может встретить Квентина, когда тот прибудет сюда.   
  
– Но никто из них не будет помнить.   
  
Декан тяжело опускается в кресло. Пальцы – в замок, вздохи – ровно в ритм часов.   
  
Джейн допивает кофе и ставит чашку на стол. Звон громче, чем должен быть.   
  
– Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь, Генри.   
  
Она предельно серьезна.   
  
– Но я не могу повернуть время вспять снова, ты же знаешь. У них, – она сверяется с маленькими часами на ладони, – еще будут шансы.   
  
*  
  
Элиот прощается с Джеймсом и берет Джулию под руку. Он уже почти поборол неловкость и может проводить с ней время вдвоем. Джулия знает, как сильно нравилась ему раньше, но больше не давит на больное. В конце концов, до больницы ездить вдвое дольше, а если она перестанет навещать его, попади он туда снова – их тонкие, едва-едва заметные узы окончательно порвутся.   
  
У Джулии больше нет друзей, люди боятся металла в ее голосе.   
  
Квентин держит ее за локоть так, будто она никогда его не предаст.   
  
Они прощаются на углу улицы. Квентин идет вперед один; на нем теплое пальто, небрежно повязанный шарф и ни одной мысли об Элиоте.   
  
(И это — тоже ложь.)  
  
Он натыкается на железную ограду, которой совершенно точно вчера здесь не было.   
  
После времени, проведенном в больнице, он ни в чем не уверен.   
  
– Черт.   
  
Квентин привык разговаривать сам с собой. Усталость снова наваливается на его плечи. В глубине живота поднимается неприятное чувство – вот-вот он распрощается со своим завтраком.   
  
– Черт-черт-черт.   
  
На стене за оградой что-то написано. Квентин щурится, пытается разглядеть слова, ему тяжело, щекой он уже давно прижимается к холодному металлу.   
  
– Там написано, – сзади него слышится женский голос.   
  
Квентин оборачивается. Высокая рыжая женщина, когда-то навещавшая в больнице щуплого мальчишку в очках. Он точно видел ее раньше, он точно видел ее.   
  
Квентин пытается глубоко вздохнуть, но у него не выходит.   
  
– Там написано… – она начинает снова, но осекается. Улыбается и протягивает Квентину ключ от замка, висящего на ограде. – Иди прочитай сам.   
  
Квентин идет, подталкиваемый ветром в спину.   
  
На кирпичной стене – черная старинная дверь. На ней красками – синей, желтой, красной, – написано слово «свобода».   
  
*  
  
Дверь не должна вести в сад, но Квентин поклялся бы чем угодно, что над его головой – небо. Ни облачка, только размытое пятно солнца.   
  
Квентин идет вперед, и его кроссовки утопают в траве.   
  
Он поднимает взгляд. Как дышать – он давно забыл.   
  
– Квентин Колдуотер?   
  
– Ага.   
  
– Я Элиот. А ты – опоздал.


End file.
